


(i'm all yours) when you really wanna take me there

by hybridrep



Series: professional dom au [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Play Party, Snowballing, there are keo elements in this installment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridrep/pseuds/hybridrep
Summary: "But you're still taking him with you."That's not even a question, because, just as it has been said before- Jaehwan's name on the list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> surprise surprise it's hyuken! that was fun to write i must say. next are definitely neo, i have at least two ideas so who knows what that's gonna be... and when, but probably at the beginning of 2017, stay tuned!

 

 

 

It's not the first time somebody asks about Jaehwan.

 

People tend to get confused, especially when they see them together. Not trying to sound like he's boasting about it, Sanghyuk can easily say he's well known in the club. ‘What kind of a dom he is’, is also a familiar topic for the regulars. That's how they know Jaehwan doesn't fall under the criteria Sanghyuk would seek in a sub. It's to the point where a person – fairly new around here, as far as Sanghyuk knows – asks if he's retiring.

 

"How do you even retire from kink?" Sanghyuk blows up when the man leaves. He's stopped at the club on his way home for one drink but now he feels like he needs at least five.

 

The way that guy asked was quite obnoxious. Visibly older than Sanghyuk, with this aura of confidence that bordered on arrogance, he bluntly threw the question in Sanghyuk's face. It doesn't even seem they have ever talked before, even though Sanghyuk remembers him from one workshop or another.

 

Sanghyuk takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "Maybe some kind of gossip about me leaving the job after graduation has spread. Ugh."

 

"He's on the list," Minhyuk says from the other stool. He's the one Sanghyuk came across at the bar as soon as he arrived. Also, he's already sipping on his second drink. No job tonight – he's here for social purposes only, just like Sanghyuk.

 

No other familiar faces are at the club, though. Hakyeon's at home, busy with work. Sanghyuk hasn't seen him for a while. He happened to meet Baekhyun the other night, and nobody else. Weird, especially since it's a Friday night.

 

"So am I," Sanghyuk says at last, throwing another glance over his shoulder.

 

"And so is Jaehwan," Minhyuk challenges. He's caught on Sanghyuk not so subtle checking on the entrance every now and then. It's obvious he's waiting for him.

 

"Fuck, I hope that asshole doesn't try to do anything," Sanghyuk gurgles.

 

"Like proving Jaehwan's a bad sub?"

 

Sanghyuk gives Minhyuk a stink eye. "He's not—whatever." They have talked about it already, plenty of times.

 

After taking another sip, Minhyuk says something that counters that statement. "But you're still taking him with you."

 

That's not even a question, because, just as it has been said before- Jaehwan's name on the list.

 

Too bad the person concerned doesn't exactly know about it. All Sanghyuk has told him so far is that they're going to a party soon. But what kind of a party and where- he has yet to find out.

 

"Hyukkie!"

 

The loud call turns a couple of heads, but what Sanghyuk's concerned with is Minhyuk's little grin that he vainly hides behind his glass. He scoffs, and turns in time to let Jaehwan slip into his arms. The kiss that follows is easy, even with people watching.

 

"Hi," Sanghyuk greets him in a low voice, and Jaehwan's smile widens. He takes the other stool, calling the bartender over.

 

"Did you tell me to come by the bar so I can pick you up and take you home?" Jaehwan asks, but he's more amused than anything else.

 

"When you say it like that it sounds like I'm an ass," Sanghyuk whines.

 

Jaehwan pats his hand laid on the counter. "At least we're going to the same place. If I still had to take you to the dorms..." He shakes his head, expression somber.

 

That's a cringing thought when you know the difference between dorm room and your own apartment. Well, it isn't exactly Sanghyuk's but... He's been calling it home already.

 

It's obvious Jaehwan had meant how far away those two places are from each other. So, Sanghyuk easily plays along with it. "You'd still drive me to the very front of the door," he says confidently.

 

"One Rabin would say yes, other would—"

 

From around them, Minhyuk snorts especially loudly. "You two are almost as bad as Hakyeon and Taekwoon."

 

"That's the worst compliment I've ever heard," Sanghyuk counters, unimpressed. Jaehwan looks like he's caught between being offended and confused. "I'd like to see you dating. I bet you would top us all in being gross."

 

Minhyuk squints his eyes, looking somewhere into the distance. "Top you all, you say..."

 

If it was an attempt to fluster them, it worked on neither.

 

"You wish," Sanghyuk laughs. It was meant as a joke anyway.

 

"Hey, but who said I'm not dating?" Sanghyuk lifts his brows at that. "Actually..." There's a crease on Minhyuk's forehead as he thinks, going through his pockets until he fishes the phone out. "Actually, I might go meet someone just now. See you on Saturday!"

 

And just like that, he's gone.

 

Jaehwan cocks his head. "He's going to the party as well?"

 

Sanghyuk's confidence falters a bit. "Well, yeah," he says, fortunately without a stutter.

 

There is a pause, long enough for Sanghyuk to start stressing over telling Jaehwan about the nature of the party, Jaehwan stays silent. He has an unreadable expression until his eyes go round, and he's the one stuttering, for real.

 

"Is this, the party, I mean, is— it's this," Jaehwan waves his hands at their surrounding, "kind of a party, isn't it?"

 

The look Jaehwan is sporting doesn't look too promising, but Sanghyuk's a big boy, and he nods shortly, voicing the confirmation out loud, "it's a play party, yes."

 

This time the pause goes on for even longer, and Sanghyuk's prepared half of his speech by the time Jaehwan gives any reaction out. He blinks his eyes a few times, features softening as he looks over Sanghyuk's shoulder. There's nothing there when Sanghyuk checks the trajectory of his vision, and when he turns back to him, Jaehwan's looking at him again. There's a little smile playing along his lips.

 

"You should have said something," Jaehwan says. His mouth quirks into something akin to a smirk. "Or have you been worried about me saying no?"

 

He might have reacted too fast by the way Jaehwan's grin deepened at his hasty response. "No?!"

 

Jaehwan snickers, and Sanghyuk slaps his thigh. It's not exactly a warning, but Jaehwan still ducks his head, cheeks coloring a bit. He might not like pain, but he definitely likes to play. It might be that Sanghyuk has worried unnecessarily.

 

Without asking, Jaehwan finishes Sanghyuk's drink in one go. There wasn't much of it left anyway. "Let's go home. Nobody's here anyway." Sanghyuk lets himself be dragged to the exit, sending challenging glares at anyone who stares. "You need to tell me more about the party."

 

And so Sanghyuk does. The more he tells Jaehwan, the wider his eyes grow. Cleverly, Sanghyuk omits the details regarding himself. But Jaehwan asks more and more questions, pressing until Sanghyuk spills.

 

When he does, Jaehwan walks out of the room, leaving a very conflicted Sanghyuk on the couch.

 

"Jaehwan? Hey, are you mad?" He calls after him, distressed it might have upset Jaehwan by some length. It's one to know your boyfriend is into sadism, and then to hear details of his sex adventures. Sanghyuk gets it.

 

“Just—,“ comes Jaehwan muffled voice. “Give me a second! Or thousand.”

 

Sanghyuk’s lips quirk up. Is Jaehwan all but embarrassed?

 

“We won’t be doing any of it, you do realize that?” Sanghyuk shouts to Jaehwan, and this talking from different rooms thing going on right now is ridiculous. “Jaehwan, come back here.”

 

Sanghyuk hears a whine, and it makes him grin. He covers his mouth with his hand, sure he’s going to burst out laughing anytime now.

 

“But other people might, right?” Jaehwan points out, appearing in the door. His brows are drawn together. “What if they scare me out of having sex. Ever. Again.”

 

As Sanghyuk has feared, he bursts out laughing, clutching one of the pillows to his stomach. Through his own loud voice Jaehwan’s screams filters through, and the next thing Sanghyuk knows are Jaehwan’s hands clasping over his shoulders. He gets shaken until he falls onto his back, Jaehwan following right after. He lands on top of him, and even like this, with a body pressing down onto him, he can’t stop laughing.

 

“It’s—not possible,” he wheezes, catching his breath. “Not with you.”

 

“Look who’s talking,” Jaehwan grumbles. “I’m pretty sure it’s contagious.”

 

“Well, then it’s too late to get cautious now…” Sanghyuk murmurs, sneaking his hands from under Jaehwan to round his back. He palms at his ass, and it’s Jaehwan who gets rid of the pillow between them.

 

“You’re damn right,” he says fervently.

 

It’s hard to say who leans in first, but it’s not important how it starts when they both know where it’s headed.

 

 

 

 

For the remaining week Jaehwan claims he’s ready, and even if Sanghyuk is being slightly suspicious of said confidence- he believes him. He believes Jaehwan wouldn’t lie just to satisfy Sanghyuk.

 

It’s the night before the party, and Jaehwan doesn’t seem very stressed. If anything, he just looks more frowny than any other given day.

 

Sanghyuk can feel that frown directed at him before he hears Jaehwan’s exquisite question.

 

“Am I supposed to be naked or something? You’ve told me I don’t need to do anything except being obliging, but, Sanghyuk, I can’t—“

 

Sanghyuk barks out a laugh. “Wearing less clothing isn’t obligatory.” Jaehwan gives him a look, so he continues. “You just ought to wear collar and for it to be visible enough to tell the roles apart. You know we all act differently. You’ve seen Taekwoon at the club before.”

 

Jaehwan’s expression brightens. “Like a real pet!” Sanghyuk grins at him. Looks like he might get rid of Jaehwan’s worries by talking them out of him. “Though that look where he tries to kill you with his eyes stays the same, in or out of scene.”

 

Laughing even harder, Sanghyuk can’t not agree with that. “And who does he want to kill most of those times?” He teases, knowing all well how much Jaehwan likes to gets on Taekwoon's nerves sometimes.

 

When Jaehwan leaves the room with an annoyed huff, Sanghyuk isn’t even worried. It’s going to be fun- he’s going to take care of that.

 

 

 

 

“I’m seriously questioning my life choices right now,” Jaehwan murmurs when they’re in the lobby of the building the whole party is taking place at.

 

Sanghyuk got all the details regarding the party on his mail along with the guest list a few weeks back, and it turns out the place is really easy to find. You wouldn't miss a very luxurious-looking apartment complex in one of the better parts of the city, anyway. It must have cost a fortune to rent a place like this for the party, even for just one night. Gift for the host, even if not obligatory, seems like a must in a situation like this.

 

“Questioning getting together with me?” Sanghyuk asks, though it lacks any power, or offence.

 

They get into the elevator, and Sanghyuk chooses it as the right time to put the collar around Jaehwan’s neck. Their eyes meet in the wide mirror inside.

 

“As if,” Jaehwan bites back.

 

Sanghyuk tugs at the collar, a little reminder. “You need to bite your tongue if you don’t want to come to regret this.”

 

It looks like tug-a-war, with the biting words and challenging stares. Jaehwan looks like he won’t subside, like he’s ready to oppose Sanghyuk for god knows how long, but then his mouth parts, moves to form a quiet,

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

The words spread a fire inside Sanghyuk, and his fingertips tingle. He can feel the excitement now, the one that has been buried under all the worry over Jaehwan. He remembers his own words from the morning, “it’s not a task; it’s for fun.”

 

He kisses Jaehwan, and the elevator stops with a thrilling shrill. He wouldn’t have stopped if the doors hadn’t started closing back in.

 

“C’mon,” Sanghyuk murmurs. There’s only one apartment at the floor – the top one – and Sanghyuk rings the bell without a second thought. “Be a good pet,” he adds quickly before they're let in.

 

Jaehwan jerks by his side when it opens, and then sags against him when the person on the other side turns out to be Minhyuk.

 

“So you made it,” Minhyuk says to Sanghyuk,even though they all know he means Jaehwan. And they all know as well, Jaehwan is in no place to answer right now.

 

“Hello to you, too,” Sanghyuk replies, and maybe it’s Jaehwan’s company that lets him hear how his voice changes slightly. It’s loud and clear now, as low as ever.

 

Minhyuk’s mouth stretch into a smirk at that but he says nothing, finally letting them in.

 

There’s something about play parties, Sanghyuk can feel it. The atmosphere, no matter the place, always seems to be familiar. The dim lights, the smell of people and sex, soon, are almost tangible. And the sounds- voices lowered, quickened breaths, and the squeaks of latex and rubber catching sensitive-in-anticipation ears.

 

Sanghyuk licks his lips.

 

“G rated area?” He asks Minhyuk who’s staring at them as if he’s waiting for something to happen.

 

Not letting the disappointment show, Minhyuk tells him directions and disappears.

 

Jaehwan knows what comes next, Sanghyuk’s sure, because there’s a big closet in the entrance, already filled up with clothes. Clothes that people changed out of; clothes they got rid of. With an utmost focus, Jaehwan starts working on the buttons of his jacket.

 

Sanghyuk takes every piece of garment off Jaehwan’s hands to put it away along with his own. Where Jaehwan is barefoot, Sanghyuk stays with his shoes on. And it’s Jaehwan who takes his pants off, and all he’s wearing when they finally move out of the hallways are his boxer briefs,and a thin shirt with a v-neck deep enough to make people curious of what’s underneath.

 

“Just follow my lead, “ Sanghyuk reminds him, touching Jaehwan’s chin so he’d look at him. “If you behave there will be a reward, okay? And if it's too much just say the word.”

 

Jaehwan breaths out an agreement and accepts a quick kiss on his forehead. Like he had any other choice at the given moment.

 

Hakyeon is already at the sofa in the common area with Taekwoon by his feet, head leaned on Hakyeon’s thigh; he seems almost bored.

 

“Sanghyuk!” Hakyeon greets him, waving him over.

 

Sanghyuk doesn’t scoff only because he’s with Jaehwan, and some familiar faces might help him relax. Taekwoon only blinks in acknowledgment. Both him and Hakyeon are wearing shirts that look silken-like, low cut and loose. They’re simple compared to Taekwoon’s collar, thick and full of loops. It matches the belt Hakyeon’s wearing, and Sanghyuk almost snorts. As always, they went all out.

 

“Hakyeon,” Sanghyuk nods, taking a spot beside him. He throws one of the pillows onto the floor, urging Jaehwan to sit down with his eyes. He obliges, draping himself over Sanghyuk legs. It’s too early to reprimand him about it, and the risen brows Taekwoon directs at him are enough. “Have you been here for long?”

 

“Barely arrived few minutes ago. First scene is already on, I believe.” Hakyeon's expression turns into a scowl. “I thought I’d catch up with some friends, but they seem to be starved. I’m starving, too, but—“

 

“Nothing except light drinks?”

 

Hakyeon huffs, falling further into the sofa. “Nothing worth putting in my mouth,” he deadpans.

 

Jaehwan giggles, and Taekwoon snorts. Hakyeon tugs at his hair in warning.

 

“It cuts off some of your options tonight, then,” Sanghyuk says matter-of-factly.

 

Hakyeon doesn’t take the bait, only giving Sanghyuk an unamused look. Even if Hakyeon doesn't refuse any kinds of pleasure in sex – topping and bottoming, giving and receiving – sucking cock might be the last thing he has in mind for tonight. Getting sucked off, on the other hand...

 

"Too bad Baekhyun couldn't make it," Hakyeon muses sadly. "But work is work."

 

"Got hired for the night?" Hakyeon hums in assent at Sanghyuk question. "To get paid for a scene and not to get paid... The choice is obvious, even if our company is probably much better."

 

Hakyeon laughs. His fingers are back in Taekwoon's hair, but this time it's to pet it lightly. Taekwoon shifts in the spot by his feet, putting more of his scalp on show. His long fringe falls over his face, and if Sanghyuk had a problem of seeing him properly before, now even Jaehwan might not be able to catch the expression he's wearing. Probably one he'd be embarrassed about. It's something that might serve Hakyeon well tonight.

 

At the sound of a whip and a loud cry of pain, Jaehwan flinches. He's been moving restlessly the whole time, and now he clings to Sanghyuk's legs even more. Sanghyuk copies Hakyeon and reaches his hand to touch Jaehwan's hair. He pinches his ear and gets satisfaction when Jaehwan grumbles, shaking his head to get away from Sanghyuk's proding fingers.

 

The next slap of leather on skin gets unnoticed, Jaehwan too busy with the silent bickering between them. Something that gets not only Jaehwan's but the attention of the whole four is the same man that approached Sanghyuk at the bar the other day.

 

"What a sight."

 

A confused crease between Hakyeon's brows almost makes Sanghyuk laugh. At least it's a better reaction than getting angry straight up.

 

"Nothing more interesting than what's happening over there, I believe," Hakyeon says, not unkindly but with enough reserve for it to sound dismissive.

 

"Probably," the man ventures further, "with the kind of pets you have here... they seem very domestic."

 

Now it's Jaehwan who's frowning, back up at Sanghyuk, in question. He's not used to the dungeon talk like Sanghyuk and Hakyeon, or even Taekwoon are. Doms are always put above subs, to the point where insults are often compliments. It's a part of small talk. Until somebody gets offended for real, and Hakyeon seems to be close. There's that slack parting of his lips accompanied by an intense gaze, before he talks back.

 

"Domestic, or I'd rather say- obedient. I get the impression you think it's not a desired quality?"

 

"To each its own," he answers diplomatically. "As long as you don't get bored."

 

Sanghyuk hopes he doesn’t hear how fake Hakyeon’s laugh is. Sanghyuk himself gives a crooked smile at that.

 

“We won’t be,” Hakyeon assures.

 

Distracted by the tense atmosphere Sanghyuk doesn’t take a note of how Jaehwan has turned enough to catch on Sanghyuk’s fingers and sucks them into his mouth.

 

Sometimes, Sanghyuk can’t figure out what’s going on Jaehwan’s mind.

 

“Looks like it,” is the last thing they hear before the unwanted company finally disappears.

 

“What an asshole,” Jaehwan speaks all their minds, quiet enough for nobody else to hear.

 

Sanghyuk doesn’t have the heart to reprimand him, again (he’s become so weak for Jaehwan he should be ashamed). He flicks his forehead at last, only because people are watching.

 

“Well,” Hakyeon scoffs. “He made me even less excited to go see the play room.”

 

“Not putting on any show tonight?”

 

It’s Minhyuk. He appears out of nowhere, looking quite flushed for how early it is. His clothes are very much intact, though.

 

“Aren’t you?” Hakyeon bites back. For how good of friends they are, they bicker a lot. “Or you just did?”

 

With his hands put in his pockets, Minhyuk looks like a casual customer of any bar downtown who’s ready to flirt. His words are anything but ordinary in contrast to that look. “I merely participated in a very satisfying flogging session. You should have at least come and watch... Put yourself in the mood.”

 

It’s Sanghyuk’s turn to reply. “Fortunately, there are other ways for that.”

 

They all chuckle knowingly.

 

It becomes boring very fast, and Hakyeon soon decides to venture further into the big apartment. When Sanghyuk asks Jaehwan if he would be kin on joining them, he shakes his head.

 

"Can we make out or something?" Jaehwan whispers, leaning even closer to an already bent over Sanghyuk. "It's still—kind of weird to be here."

 

Sanghyuk caresses his cheek, stopping the thumb in the corner of his mouth. "You know you can tell me if you want to—"

 

Jaehwan starts shaking his head, opening his mouth as if to say something but Sanghyuk is faster.

 

"Don't interrupt," he hisses, hardening the grip over Jaehwan's jaw. "We can leave anytime, but you still need to behave. Only good pets get rewards, remember?"

 

Jaehwan's eyes glass over, but it doesn't look like he's going to cry. He nods eagerly, and talking about pets- he truly looks like one. He looks like a very big puppy that thinks it's a lot smaller than it actually is, but no less cute. When Sanghyuk brings Jaehwan to his lap, the comparison seems even more accurate.

 

Sanghyuk rocks his hips only when he feels Jaehwan relax, his whole focus on the kiss. Jaehwan lets out a funny noise, clutching at Sanghyuk's shoulders with an iron grip.

 

"There are people in here!"

 

Ignoring Jaehwan's growing embarrassment, Sanghyuk takes a hold of his ass and makes him move again. "Yes, they are. And you know when they'll pay the most attention to us?" Jaehwan frowns down at him, already dissatisfied even without hearing the answer. "When you moan."

 

But Sanghyuk isn't given a chance to hear Jaehwan's sweet voice. Hakyeon is back, with Taekwoon who's somehow shaken. Sanghyuk, more miffed with the interruption than the fact it's Hakyeon who sees them, pushes Jaehwan back down.

 

Taekwoon's shirt is worse for wear even though it's neither torn nor stained, and even without any visible bruises, his face matches the shirt- like it's been used. Like a good sub he is, his eyes stay glued to the floor. When he takes the same spot by Hakyeon's feet, he looks stiffer than before. His lips are definitely redder after closer look. Sanghyuk's openly staring at him.

 

But so is Jaehwan. The only difference is that he's trying to catch Taekwoon's attention with curious glances Taekwoon doesn't pick up.

 

"We just saw Kibum playing with a magic wand," Hakyeon confesses. "It looks fun. And hot."

 

They divulge into an easy talk about toys and things they've never tried but might be willing to, someday. They greet some guests that stop by the common area; they exchange pleasantries. Nothing's more satisfying, though, than the looks some of them give to Jaehwan- curious, interested, even those of envy. Sanghyuk doesn't need any confirmation of how hot Jaehwan is, but it also doesn't hurt to get some. It's just something that works some of the dom strings inside him.

 

If Jaehwan is aware of those hungry stares, Sanghyuk's not sure. Funnily, Jaehwan seems to be more interested in studying Taekwoon's face. He hasn't paid so much attention to him before, but ever since Taekwoon has returned with Hakyeon, his vision is glued to him.

 

Sanghyuk remembers his previous cravings. He's dreamed about scening with Taekwoon just once for a long time but Hakyeon wouldn't say yes to him. Or anyone, for that matter. Now Sanghyuk has Jaehwan, but he wouldn't say no if they offered. Jaehwan wouldn't take any kind of spanking, but he lets Sanghyuk visit the club anytime he needs it. Would he mind if it was Taekwoon, though? Sanghyuk doubted he's ever going to find out. Hakyeon and Taekwoon are practically married, inside and outside the kink life.

 

But it doesn't mean there aren't any other options left.

 

Sanghyuk looks between Jaehwan and Taekwoon. They have started to share words, just short, quiet pieces of dialogue. Sanghyuk can't not say they aren't cute together like this.

 

"I know you wouldn't let me scene with Taekwoon, ever," Sanghyuk starts, trying to sound casual enough for Hakyeon not to get mad. "And I'm not going to ask for that, but what about Taekwoon with other subs?"

 

There's a drawn-out silence where Hakyeon doesn't even look at him, and just when Sanghyuk's nerves actually start wavering, Hakyeon lets out a gasp.

 

"Oh, oh, I know what you're implying. Leo," he calls for Taekwoon by his nickname, and Sanghyuk's stomach flip-flops. Is Hakyeon really going to... "Did you hear what Sanghyuk just said?"

 

Taekwoon looks up, lips parted, expression baffled. He hasn't been paying attention.

 

"You silly thing," Hakyeon chuckles, and Sanghyuk shouldn't be surprised he doesn't really reprimand Taekwoon on that. "The proposition is for you to—kiss Jaehwan."

 

"Or the other way around," Sanghyuk adds on a whim, laughing out loud when Hakyeon gives him a stink eye.

 

Jaehwan's eyes are back to being wide open and puppy-like. Hakyeon seems to be having his wordless conversation with Taekwoon which ends when Taekwoon breaks the eye-contact with him and in his soft tone calls out Jaehwan's name.

 

"Jaehwanie."

 

If you're good there's going to be a reward, Sanghyuk tries to remind Jaehwan with his eyes when he searches them for an answer. Go, do it- he hides the words in the lifted-up corners of his mouth.

 

Finally, Jaehwan turns to look at Taekwoon, first his eyes then his lips. He opens his own, and Sanghyuk feels the wave of excitement prickling at his skin.

 

"No tongue," Jaehwan mumbles, gaze never leaving Taekwoon's lips.

 

Hakyeon gives off a disgruntled sound and it prompts Taekwoon to move first. He shifts on his knees to get better leverage, and with his hand propped on Jaehwan's thigh, he leans in. Jaehwan closes his eyes the last second before their mouths meet.

 

They both have plump lips but Jaehwan's are bigger, and they easily cover Taekwoon's. It's for Jaehwan's benefit as he might try dominating the kiss, lead it how he wants it. No tongue, he's said, but it looks like Taekwoon has other plans. On a shaky exhale, when Jaehwan's lips are parted, he slips it in. It's not only visible between their mouths, but also in Jaehwan's body language. He moves, twitches in surprise, and maybe he'd even back away if Taekwoon didn't press closer, reaching his other hand to keep Jaehwan in place.

 

The curiosity to see Hakyeon's face almost makes Sanghyuk tear his eyes away from them, but the sight is too enticing. Even with both subs’ faces pressed close to each other, he's able to see the flush spread over Jaehwan's cheeks. He's aching to touch him.

 

"That’s—" Hakyeon stutters, and this time Sanghyuk takes a quick glance at him. "Against all odds, that's hot. Wow."

 

Sanghyuk wholeheartedly agrees. They should be jealous, probably, but maybe kink taught them love and pleasure can be separated, just as much as they can become entwined with each other.

 

When the kiss ends, Sanghyuk is torn between feeling regretful and relieved all at once. Where it definitely was, as Hakyeon said, hot, there's also Jaehwan kissing somebody else. Sanghyuk would be lying if a spark of jealousy didn’t flicker deep inside him. But there’s a better approach to that.

 

Slowly, gauging Hakyeon’s reaction, Sanghyuk leans not in Jaehwan’s direction but Taekwoon’s. “Did you prepare Jaehwan’s mouth for me?” He asks, raising his voice on purpose. If most of the people weren’t already staring, then they are now for sure.

 

Taekwoon slowly blinks up at him.

 

“Answer him,” Hakyeon demanded. There was a quality to his voice that reminded Sanghyuk of all Hakyeon's scenes he's seen. Hakyeon would always give commands in this low and rich tone. It brings to mind the sound of a deep pound when you throw something into its water’s depths. “Leo.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Taekwoon moves his lips. “I did.”

 

Recklessly, right in front of Hakyeon’s eye, Sanghyuk pats Taekwoon’s head. “You did well,” he says, smiling.

 

It lasts only for a short moment, Hakyeon’s grunt a signal for Sanghyuk not to go overboard.

 

Sanghyuk moves his gaze to other people in the room. Somebody squints their eyes at him, and others give him challenging looks. Well, it’s not like he’s planning to scene here. If at all.

 

“Sir,” Jaehwan’s tiny voice makes Sanghyuk go back to reality.

 

The same lips that say the word kissed Taekwoon a moment ago, and they shine, pink and inviting. Sanghyuk is on a straight way to being hard soon. If they weren’t in a purely social area, he would already be all over Jaehwan for sure.

 

“Do you want to get some fun?” Sanghyuk asks. This time he brings both his hands up, cupping Jaehwan’s face in them. Sanghyuk’s thumbs rest near the corners of his mouth.

 

Jaehwan looks unsure. “Sir?”

 

Fuck, he sticks to his role well.

 

“There should be rooms… with a more private atmosphere.”

 

Even when Jaehwan nods, the uncertainty doesn’t disappear from his eyes.

 

Sanghyuk leans in even closer, enough so he can whisper for only Jaehwan to hear. “I want to fuck your face.” Jaehwan makes a sound that must make him embarrassed because he ducks his head down. “Would you like that?” Again, Jaehwan gives a small nod, and Sanghyuk smiles broadly in return. “Count to one hundred, and then you’ll go after me, on hands and knees. Okay?”

 

“One,” Jaehwan starts, almost inaudibly, and then the next number is just a slow movement of his full lips.

 

Satisfied, Sanghyuk turns to Hakyeon who’s unpardonly kissing Taekwoon who he's brought in between his legs.

 

“I have an idea,” Sanghyuk says, hoping Hakyeon would respond.

 

It works. Hakyeon lets go of Taekwoon mouth, letting him kiss down his own neck. “What idea?”

 

“Well, I don’t think it’s suitable for now, but still worth considering in the future.” Hakyeon doesn’t say anything yet, so Sanghyuk continues. “Does double ended dildo ring any bells?”

 

Hakyeon’s face scrunches. “Wait,” he demands. Taekwoon stops, and Hakyeon makes a sound of protest. “Not you, ugh. Sanghyuk, does it mean what I think it does?”

 

“I’m pretty sure it does. Add sucking dick to that picture. Both dicks.”

 

Sanghyuk tells it like this on purpose. It might pick up curiosity through creating different images in everyone’s mind. And yet, he hopes for Hakyeon to get the exact same one to the one he has. Sanghyuk doesn’t even blink as he waits for his reaction.

 

“This is a concept I might consider in the future.” Hakyeon’s answer doesn’t carry any certainty if Sanghyuk knows Hakyeon well enough, but he doesn’t seem repelled at all, either. “You’re right saying it’s not the right time. Waters too deep for your pet, I assume.”

 

Hakyeon’s lips curl into a smile that’s almost mocking, and Sanghyuk scoffs.

 

“If you weren’t right I’d be offended.”

 

Just as Hakyeon picks Taekwoon up from his knees, Jaehwan finishes counting.

 

“One hundred, sir.”

 

Somehow, instead of a thrill of excitement, Sanghyuk's overflowed with calmness. Nothing about this has been planned before, and yet it's like it's been orchestrated; piece by piece, it falls into place. Sanghyuk doesn't even need to repeat himself as he stands up and Jaehwan obligingly follows.

 

Sanghyuk hasn't had an occasion to check the whole place before, and it's huge. A real penthouse with a lot of free space, and then some rooms further inside and upstairs. It's not easy to find an unoccupied one even though the party is rather small. They aren't lucky downstairs, and on the upper level they come across a scene. Sanghyuk stops in his tracks only for Jaehwan to take a look. He crouches by his side, hand going for him on an instant. Threading his fingers through Jaehwan's hair, he scratches the nape of his neck, right above the collar.

 

"This is how it usually looks," Sanghyuk whispers, as quietly as he's able to. Fortunately, they are in a big enough distance not to disturb anybody. "People like to watch, and like being watched, too. It sharpen their appetites."

 

Jaehwan hums in assent, and it's unusually high. Sanghyuk hears it even with Jaehwan's mouth shut. He follows the curve of Jaehwan's spine, first with his eyes then his hand, skimming his fingers over the thin shirt. Jaehwan's back bends even more, and Sanghyuk can't stop himself from going for his ass. It doesn't come as a surprise when Jaehwan bucks against Sanghyuk's open palm, eyes never leaving the scene.

 

There are silk ropes and blindfolds, a more sensual than sadistic image painted in front of them. It must be doing it for Jaehwan a lot more than whips and chains. When Sanghyuk checks- Jaehwan's hard.

 

"P-please," Jaehwan groans. It sounds more like a demand than a subservient request, but Sanghyuk ignores the tone.

 

"So you want my cock that much?" Sanghyuk teases, rubbing at Jaehwan through his underwear.

 

Tight – the slippers Sanghyuk insisted Jaehwan wears for tonight – and if he made Jaehwan stand everyone, despite dimed lights, would see just how much Jaehwan was enjoying himself. His shirt is quite short, too.

 

Jaehwan turns to him, the words he says next strained by how hard he's trying to stay quiet. "I would let you fuck me right here if you told me to. But—"

 

"It's not the place," Sanghyuk hisses.

 

"Yes," Jaehwan admits, defeated.

 

Some people closest to them turn over their shoulders to glare at them; they've been whispering for too long.

 

Sanghyuk knows it, but he still yanks Jaehwan closer by the collar, speaking right into Jaehwan's ear hotly, "another time," and then he's striding off without a second glance. He believes for Jaehwan to follow.

 

Jaehwan shuffles more than before as he crawls inch after inch of the bare floor. The little thuds of his knees against floorboard have become heavier. He follows nonetheless.

 

The empty room they find at last has a lock on the door. Sanghyuk touches it, gauging Jaehwan's reaction as he leaves the door open. He doesn't intend on using it if Jaehwan doesn't insist.

 

Everything at the apartment is expensive but at the same time –bare. There's one bed, a closet, and even a small desk in the room. It's just that it looks like a shopwindow. Play parties tend to have their own equipment, and Sanghyuk's sure even the sheets are provided by the host. Not much except some flat surfaces and four walls are needed, in the end.

 

As Sanghyuk deems the bed a boring choice for starters, he leans against the desk. It gives a good angle for anybody passing the corridor.

 

Jaehwan takes a glance at the door. When he turns to Sanghyuk, he gives him raised eyebrows as an answer. If Jaehwan said a word, Sanghyuk would close the door. If he only—

 

One, two, three steps forward. Jaehwan stops when his hands reach Sanghyuk's feet, and he straightens. He shuffles closer, so that his knees are touching the tips of Sanghyuk's shoes.

 

Sanghyuk nudges him with one lightly. "Spread your legs." Jaehwan does, a few inches. "A bit more."

 

The more Jaehwan's thighs move away from each other, the more his muscles tighten. Sanghyuk likes to observe all the shifts, trace them with his hands and lips. Not this time, though.

 

"Look at me," he commands.

 

Jaehwan is far from innocent, but he looks just like that now. Eyes open wide, shining like two pretty gems; thick lips parted, waiting. Who wouldn't want him?

 

Unhurriedly, even though he aches to go rough and fast, Sanghyuk unfastens his pants.

 

He can see one, no—two people watching them from outside the room in the periphery of his vision but does nothing to acknowledge them. He doesn’t want to startle Jaehwan. They just need to focus on each other, because even if Jaehwan enjoys watching to some extent, being watched is something entirely different, and new.

 

For the sake of the audience, and to show Jaehwan he's not afraid to reveal himself, Sanghyuk takes both his pants and briefs down to his thighs. He adjusts himself against the desk, he knows his ass pressing into the edge of the desk is going to look good.

 

His cock is heavy in his hand.

 

“Open up,” Sanghyuk orders, trying to sound not too pressing.

 

Jaehwan parts his lips, the motion unhurried, and just as slow he lowers his eyelids.

 

“No,” Sanghyuk protests, harsher this time. “Look at me, and only me.” One, two blinks and Jaehwan focuses on his eyes. “Only me.”

 

It’s like time has stopped. Or maybe it’s speeding up? Sanghyuk can’t tell, but each stroke of his hand drags on and then suddenly there’s another, and it takes him a lot of willpower not to finish right off. With a strangled huff, he stops.

 

“Take it in.”

 

There’s no chance whoever is watching them would be able to notice how Jaehwan fights for his eyes not to fall shut. It’s a delight to read Jaehwan’s expressions like a book in moments like this.

 

And then, Jaehwan's mouth closes around the head and Sanghyuk needs to fight for his own composure to stay intact. Maybe he had no idea how much he’s wanted it, because it feels more than amazing. Jaehwan is putting an extra effort to go efficiently, but not in a hurried way. He might be sucking Sanghyuk hard, but it’s drawn out. It’s intently slow.

 

Jawhwan, leaning closer, takes Sanghyuk in deeper. This, they do a lot, to the point where Jaehwan has started to call it practice. And, even if Jaehwan doesn't need praise the same way Taekwoon does, he still likes to hear Sanghyuk's encouraging words when he does something right.

 

"Yes, good," Sanghyuk says on one breath, "keep going."

 

The little whine Jaehwan's throat is able to produce despite getting closer and closer to being blocked makes Sanghyuk's knees buckle. The slight vibration it gives is even worse than a purposeful hum- it's just a tease, like a brush over a nipple instead of rubbing it hard. It sends a wave through Sanghyuk's body that's fleeting, and Sanghyuk misses it as soon as it passes by; he wonders what he can do to make Jaehwan do it again.

 

Sanghyuk reaches his hand, the one that wouldn't block the view, and touches Jaehwan's jaw. He scratches under his chin with blunt fingernails, and Jaehwan does let out another whine, more choked up than before. Then, he swallows around the cock in his mouth, and Sanghyuk needs to move his hand away just to grip the edge of the desk.

 

"You're quite good at this," Sanghyuk strains through his teeth. Jaehwan takes him half an inch deeper, eyelids quivering. "You've been learning diligently, haven't you?"

 

It's all it takes for Jaehwan to close his eyes for a second too long, and Sanghyuk's instincts kick in immediately. He pulls Jaehwan off by his hair, and Jaehwan's vocal protests only spur him more.

 

"I said look at me," Sanghyuk spits. The crease between Jaehwan's eyebrows tells Sanghyuk that he isn't very pleased with the treatment. Sanghyuk takes a deeper breath, and tries for a calmer tone when he continues, "you do want a reward, don't you?"

 

"Sir," Jaehwan whispers, strangled, and Sanghyuk would have thought it was a purposeful teasing that's begging for more roughness if he didn't know Jaehwan better. Sanghyuk promised he wouldn't do anything Jaehwan dislikes just for the sake of the party. Of course Sanghyuk doesn't want to go against his wishes- he controls himself as best as he can. But they both agreed on how they were going to behave tonight.

 

Sanghyuk loosens his hold on Jaehwan's hair. It also loosens Jaehwan's tongue. "Sir, please." This time, it sounds more genuine than before.

 

There's a second of silence, a second too long in which somebody makes a sound, lets out a quiet chuckle, and it brings Jaehwan attention to the open door. Trying to be gentler this time, Sanghyuk once again tugs at Jaehwan's hair. "Eyes on me," he repeats, sliding his hand from the back of Jaehwan's neck to his face. The tips of his fingers graze Jaehwan's bottom lip before he leans back. He pushes his hips forward, pointedly.

 

Jaehwan is looking at him. He keeps the eye contact but hesitates. Sanghyuk wonders if that's where the line lies, if the time when the spell breaks off has come. Even though his cock is heavy, saliva that covers it drying off uncomfortably, he waits.

 

Just say the word, Sanghyuk has been repeating on and on. Ever since they discussed the party at length, Sanghyuk has been making sure Jaehwan fully understand how the safe word works. Were Jaehwan to say it, Sanghyuk would carry it out immediately.

 

After what feels like an eternity, Jaehwan jerks forward. He doesn't waste his time then. He spreads his lips as far as he could, pushing and pushing until Sanghyuk's cock hits the back of his throat and he gags. Sanghyuk can hear it, the muffled little hurl, and it shouldn't turn Sanghyuk on this much—

 

Jaehwan pulls off with the filthiest sounding slurp, adding to the heat that's already spreading through Sanghyuk anew.

 

"Please, help me," Jaehwan asks, batting his eyelashes. His tone is high, and Sanghyuk's pretty sure he's playing his role.

 

Maybe it's easier for him like this. Not everyone is able to bare themselves in front of strangers, in an unknown place, and let be seen in the most intimate moments. Jaehwan plays along, though, and Sanghyuk intends to ease and help him through it as best as he can.

 

"What kind of help do you mean?" He inquires, tone full of mirth. "Hm?"

 

Jaehwan licks his lips, deliberately, and Sanghyuk might know what Jaehwan's request is going to be, but he wants to hear it. He wants those strangers – some might be Sanghyuk'd friends, but who cares – to hear how Jaehwan begs for it.

 

"Fuck my face, sir." Jaehwan's voice is so sweet. "Please."

 

It's probably where Sanghyuk's patience ends. He brings Jaehwan closer by the chin and doesn't even try to go slow. He thrust in, right to the base, and holds him still. There it is – the gagging sounds again. Sanghyuk feels as his mouth twists into a smile.

 

"Swallow," he commands around a laugh. "Keep swallowing. Just as I taught you."

 

They do try it several times, not many but enough for Jaehwan to be able to control his breathing now. His nostrils flare, eyes watering, but he doesn't try to oppose. Even when Sanghyuk lets him take a breath around the head for a second and then pushes right back in, Jaehwan takes it. He takes it all. Sanghyuk smiles again seeing Jaehwan's hands practically flailing by his sides.

 

"Touch yourself."

 

Jaehwan's eyes widen, and the gathered tears spill from their corners. It's like the reward has came earlier than he expected. But Sanghyuk doesn't think he's being generous at all. Just for the fact Jaehwan agreed to be here and do this – something they might boldly call a scene – he deserves so much more.

 

Jaehwan isn't just his sub for a night. He's the one challenging himself so that their relationship works, and just for that, Sanghyuk should be at his command.

 

"Touch yourself, slowly," he repeats. "But don't come."

 

It becomes a little bit artless with how Jaehwan tries to touch himself through his briefs and keep the pace on Sanghyuk's cock at the same time. But it only makes Sanghyuk desperate to come down Jaehwan's throat even more. Too bad he has other plans.

 

It doesn't take long at all before Sanghyuk feels his muscles tensing, the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach like hot flames. Instead of holding Jaehwan in place, so he could feel him choke on his come, Sanghyuk pushes him off until he's sucking only on the crown.

 

"Now," Sanghyuk snaps, his voice rough. He's so very close to losing it. "Don't swallow. I want to see. And don't come."

 

Jaehwan all but whines, and he's trembling, the motion of his arm going to a halt as he squeezes himself, to hold it in. He might be able to stop himself but Sanghyuk's not. He groans, cutting the eye contact off as he comes. The vibration of Jaehwan's mouth is enough to send him off the edge, and he moans as Jaehwan keeps on sucking, milking him dry.

 

"Fu—uck," Sanghyuk curses. His hips shake enough for the desk to tatter against the floor. His harsh panting is loud even in his own ears. He drinks in the air, and in between the gulps he manages to croaks a rough: "show me."

 

Jaehwan's face is flushed; Sanghyuk can see the color on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. But his lips are even pinker. He parts them slowly, tipping his head back, and then he opens them wider, wide enough for Sanghyuk to catch the gleam of his own come on Jaehwan's tongue.

 

It's more thrilling than Sanghyuk would think. Jaehwan still has a grip on his own cock, and the sight is just—

 

"Show them," Sanghyuk dares, delighted with his own idea. "Show them who do you belong to, who feeds you."

 

It's so filthy, the things he says, but it just rolls off his tongue naturally. It's for the show, of course it is, and Sanghyuk believes Jaehwan is aware of that. But it's also a sign they belong to each other, one way or another. Those people don't need to know how. He just wants to show them that they do.

 

The flush on Jaehwan's face deepens. His throat works around nothing as he tries not to spill Sanghyuk's come- down his throat or past his lips. When he closes his eyes, shuffling on his knees to turn towards the door, Sanghyuk doesn’t scold him. He allows Jaehwan this much, the little comfort of not seeing the faces that just watched him suck Sanghyuk's cock.

 

Nobody says anything. They really must have thought it’s a scene. Sanghyuk can’t even say it’s anything else- they did what they did. He promised Jaehwan nobody is obligated to do anything, gave his word they would leave anytime Jaehwan wished. But Jaehwan never said anything, and here they are.

 

It’s heady, to know he can share it with Jaehwan.

 

Before Sanghyuk knows it, he’s on his knees too, hauling Jaehwan in. Jaehwan gurgles, nostrils flaring, and Sanghyuk kisses him. He kisses him deep enough to suck his own come off Jaehwan’s tongue, and it would easily make him hard again if he just hadn’t come a minute ago.

 

Jaehwan doesn’t keep his hands to himself anymore. He clings to Sanghyuk, and before he tries something like climbing over Sanghyuk and taking what he wants, it’s Sanghyuk who gives him that first. One hand on the small of Jaehwan’s back to keep him in place, he shoves the other one down his briefs. Sanghyuk doesn’t go for artful- he uses all the tricks he knows to make Jaehwan come. A little twist of his fist, a soft brush across the slit and then a harder rub and it’s seconds before Jaehwan cries out, riding his orgasm by circling his hips as much as Sanghyuk’s grip allows him.

 

It’s a mess. Sanghyuk knows he just ruined Jaehwan’s only underwear. He would have thought about bringing some change clothes if he knew… they would end up having sex.

 

He kisses Jaehwan again, softer. “Sorry,” he murmurs against his lips. “I’m afraid you'll need to go commando.”

 

At that Jaehwan laughs. His voice is scratchier than usual, and knowing why- Sanghyuk grins.

 

With the corner of his eyes Sanghyuk sees people leaving. They’ve watched their show, and now it’s time to find more entertainment elsewhere.

 

“Bathroom?” Jaehwan asks, and with a sigh Sanghyuk agrees. They really need to clean themselves up. And maybe spend five minutes alone, to talk this out.

 

Sanghyuk doesn’t let go of Jaehwan’s hand the whole way to the bathroom, and it takes them a while to find one. They lock the door.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

All of a sudden, Sanghyuk feels conscious. Jaehwan didn’t say a word, but what if he held it for Sanghyuk’s sake?

 

“Yeah,” Jaehwan breaths, cleaning his hands under the hot stream of water. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

 

Sanghyuk could make a list. He huffs, throwing his hands up, saying nothing.

 

“Just—“ Jaehwan step out of his soiled underwear, face twisting unpleasantly. “Ugh. Bring me my pants, please?”

 

If anyone heard them just now, they would laugh at Sanghyuk in the face. Especially when he, without a word, walks out of the bathroom to get Jaehwan’s damn pants.

 

He gets all their clothes except coats. It doesn’t look like they are going to stay here for long, but maybe they should at least bid a farewell to Hakyeon. They just went through a scene, a public one, and Jaehwan, he—

 

“Finally!”

 

It’s almost like nothing happened.

 

“You really are okay,” Sanghyuk says, dumbfound. He waits for Jaehwan to put the pants on. He does it carefully, minding his business as he pulls his zipper up. "Jaehwan."

 

With an annoyed sigh, Jaehwan turns to him. "I told you already. It's okay." The smile he gives Sanghyuk is faint, and it doesn't go right with the statement; Sanghyuk isn't fully reassured yet. "I went out of my comfort zone for sure, but it was... it was—"

 

Sanghyuk places a quick kiss on his lips. "You liked it in the end?"

 

"I liked it, yeah," Jaehwan admits, averting Sanghyuk gaze for a moment, but then coming back to look at him with his eyes wide open, and bright. "It was better than I expected. Though I don't think I'd be able to do anything more with an audience like this. I thought I was going to burst out of my skin!"

 

Sanghyuk laughs. He can't stop touching Jaehwan's body, as if he were checking if Jaehwan is okay with his hands, if he came out whole out of it. "It was really hot. You were hot."

 

"Of course," Jaehwan nods solemnly, but then his eyes crinkle and he's smiling. This time it's him who kisses Sanghyuk first. "Are we going back home?"

 

"We can go if you want, sure." Sanghyuk really wouldn't mind leaving this early. They've had their fun, and there's nothing more to do except socializing more. If they want to continue on their own, they rather do it at the safety of their own house.

 

"After saying bye to Hakyeon and Taekwoon?"

 

Sanghyuk quirks a brow. "What, you want a kiss goodnight?"

 

Snorting, Jaehwan pushes away from him. "Only from you, on my ass." He opens the door, giving a wicked grin over his shoulder as he walks out of the bathroom.

 

"Is this an offering?!" Sanghyuk calls after him, but Jaehwan doesn't go back to confirm it. Sanghyuk's going to get him, anyway.

 

Before he can catch up with Jaehwan, he runs into Hoseok. It's been a while since he saw him, so he can't help but stop to converse for a little while.

 

"Where have you been?" Sanghyuk asks bluntly.

 

Hoseok laughs out loud, fringe falling into his eyes. "I've been at the club a couple of times, but only in passing. Work's busy these days."

 

Sanghyuk hums in understanding. "Everyone's busy lately. But you made it today! Any special plans for tonight?" He wriggles his eyebrows.

 

Again, Hoseok laughs, leaning against the wall. His clothes are really confusing for a party like that; there's a collar around his neck but it looks like a belt- long part of it dangles off the fastening. It's like he could both be dragged around by it or maybe take it off and whip some butts.

 

"Well," Hoseok starts, shrugging. "There weren't supposed to be any monitors at the party but I offered to keep an eye on things. There's this asshole guy—"

 

Sanghyuk seethes through his teeth, in a rush, "and he's coming our way." He reaches his hand in warning, squeezing Hoseok's arm once. He seems to be in a great shape judging by the thickness of his muscles, but Sanghyuk doesn't have time to comment on that.

 

The said asshole has a very unpleasant smirk all over his face. How is anyone friends with him and invites him to those parties?

 

Of course, he approaches them the moment he sees them. Like meeting him here once already isn't enough.

 

Hoseok, ever polite, smiles up at him in greeting. It is better to stay on nasty people’s positive side, but Sanghyuk can't bring himself up to care about it. All he does to acknowledge him is looking him right in the eye.

 

"So," he pipes straight in, "I heard your sub is more than just a pretty face, in the end. You gave a good show tonight."

 

Not only his words grate on Sanghyuk's nerves, but also the very tone is solely unpleasant. It's so condescending it makes Sanghyuk angry even before he finishes to share an opinion nobody has asked him to give.

 

"It's not that hard of a concept to understand sub and a partner not always mean the same." Sanghyuk says, trying for a neutral tone. "Overally, or at specific times—"

 

"Don't give me Hakyeon's second-hand lectures, kid."

 

That's very rich of him, Sanghyuk thinks. Why would he even start this conversation, then?

 

Hoseok clears his throat, "it would mean being a switch is also somehow problematic."

 

Sanghyuk would high-five Hoseok if he could, but he leaves it for another time. He tries not to snort, or laugh in that asshole's face.

 

"Looks like you can't take compliments well," he scoffs. "It's not like your—boyfriend," he says it like the word is poisonous, "is anything special."

 

And with that, the guy's gone.

 

Left alone, Hoseok speaks what's been on Sanghyuk's mind out loud. "How does anyone stand this jerk?"

 

"I don't know, but I'd like to save them from this misery."

 

They both laugh rather grimly at that.

 

"I hope he didn't ruin your mood," Hoseok says on a brighter note. He fiddles with the end of his belt, and one could think he's trying to lure Sanghyuk in. Good thing Sanghyuk knows better. Hoseok, whatever he does, looks like he's trying to pull you in, but that's just his charm. "I still have something fun to do tonight, so I better focus on that."

 

Sanghyuk's a lot calmer right now, the anger dissolving as soon as it arose. He gives Hoseok a pat on the shoulder. "Already forgotten. But now you need to tell me what are you up to."

 

"Since I'm playing a role of a monitor, it's nothing much. Just some friendly play wrestling later."

 

With how diligently Hoseok works on his body, it would be fun to watch. Too bad Sanghyuk won't be staying to witness it.

 

"I hope it's not the last time you're doing it."

 

Hoseok chuckles, ducking his head a little. It's endearing how the simplest things sometimes embarrass him.

 

"There's a high possibility it's not," he says at last. He straightens, adjusting his clothes and the collar-belt. "Better go get your boyfriend."

 

He doesn't say anything more but Sanghyuk knows what those words mean: go get him before that asshole finds him.

 

Fortunately, Sanghyuk finds Jaehwan talking to Hakyeon, with Taekwoon easily taking part in the conversation. There's a limit to staying in one's role and it being fun.

 

Sanghyuk's ready to pull Jaehwan out of here as soon as he reaches him, but something makes him give a start. On Taekwoon's cheek, there's a bruise that wasn't there before.

 

"Not only we had some fun tonight, hadn't we?"

 

It's a question, because Sanghyuk's not really sure what happened.

 

"Being feisty for no reason is not a good quality in a pet," Hakyeon says. The bitterness in his voice is well staged. "But we're constantly working on it." He gives Taekwoon a soft pat on the cheek. The bruised one, obviously.

 

It'll forever stay a wonder for Sanghyuk how those two work together. Whatever it is must be working, because they've always been in sync, ever since Sanghyuk remembers. If anyone needed an example of a contract working just fine, it would be them. A contract that's based not only on kink, but love.

 

"Don't have too much fun after we go home," Sanghyuk jokes.

 

Hakyeon gives him a look. "Not more than you'll be having."

 

Jaehwan sputters, and Sanghyuk gives them both a look. From Taekwoon's face he can't read anything.

 

"Let's go!" Jaehwan regains his senses quickly. "I really need to shower. And get some damn underwear."

 

Hakyeon's laugh follows their way to the door.

 

They only manage to give Minhyuk a wave before they sneak out of the apartment. Sanghyuk almost pushes Jaehwan out when he spots that asshole of a guy over Minhyuk's shoulder, and he really wishes they never come across him again. Quite impossible taking the club to count, but one can hope.

 

He gives Jaehwan an explanation about his odd behavior, leaving out the details of what was said. Still, Jaehwan grumbles a couple of profanities as they wait for their taxi to arrive.

 

"Shouldn't you be able to put him on that black list?" Jaehwan asks. He has his hands deep in his pockets, leaning into Sanghyuk to get some warmth; it's become quite a chilly night.

 

"Not without a solid reason, I guess." Jaehwan huffs, so Sanghyuk hurries with an explanation. "Except being an asshole, he didn't do anything against the rules. He never disrupted a scene or touched anybody without permission. All we can do is to avoid him as much as possible."

 

Jaehwan doesn't give other answer except another grumble.

 

When the wind blows, Sanghyuk can feel how Jaehwan shivers by his side. He puts an arm around him, bringing him closer. They wait in silence, with Sanghyuk rubbing Jaehwan's arm whenever the cold breeze washes over them.

 

They don't look unusual at all, but the taxi driver still gives them a judging look. Maybe Sanghyuk is in a spiteful mood, or maybe he's just tired, but he lays his head in Jaehwan's lap without giving it a second thought. He has enough tact not to make an advantage of the fact that Jaehwan's very much naked under his pants. He just stays there, taking Jaehwan's fingers tangling into his hair with a pleased sigh.

 

It does take a while to travel the way home, and Sanghyuk finds himself drifting off until Jaehwan asks in a quiet voice,

 

"Hey, am I getting a reward?"

 

Sanghyuk blinks his eyes open and cranes his neck to look up at Jaehwan.

 

I'd give you anything you asked for, Sanghyuk thinks. He may say it to him, later when they're alone and he doesn't feel it tug at his heart with how much he means it. Instead, he gives Jaehwan a lazy smile. "Yes, you are getting one. At home."

 

Jaehwan grins, visibly pleased. It's easy to guess what must be on his mind, and Sanghyuk won't tell him otherwise, won't deny him that, even if Sanghyuk himself might have other things in mind.

 

Surprises are the best when they're kept as a secret until the very end.

 

 

 


End file.
